


Binding Hazards

by squareclair



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bruising, Trans Character, bind safe friends, depictions of binding injuries, short and sweet, shortness of breath, that kinda stuff, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Joseph wears an improper binder, and Sebastian finds out.Just a little something I wrote because I was having my own trans feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joseph is a trans man, thus is my headcanon

Joseph took a deep breath, ignoring the stabbing pain radiating throughout his chest. He hadn’t meant to bind for so long, but he and Sebastian had to pull an all-nighter. Knowing he couldn’t continue to work like this, Joseph stood abruptly and rushed to the locker room. Sebastian called after him in concern, but he didn’t receive an answer. Joseph bit the inside of his cheek, hardly able to make it to a stall. Slamming the stall door closed, he began to tear at the buttons on his vest, hands shaking too much.  


There was a knock on the stall door. “Joseph, are you okay?”  


Joseph struggled to breath, forcing the door open. He gasped, “Help me get my shirt and vest off.”  


Sebastian didn’t hesitate or question Joseph. He worked quickly with undoing the buttons on the vest, and he had it off in an instant. He didn’t waste any time on the buttons on the shirt, instead untucking it and pulling it over Joseph’s head. A sharp hiss passed his lips at the sight of the bandage around Joseph’s chest. He quickly pushed Joseph back into the stall, blocking anyone from being able to see Joseph inside.  


“Son of a bitch, Joseph,” Sebastian growled.  


He was surprisingly gentle as he unhooked the clasps on the bandage and unraveled it. Joseph took a breath of relief, chest and back still burning. There were bruises beginning to form on his upper torso. Refusing to meet Sebastian’s eyes, he kept his eyes down. He felt so exposed.  


“Do you know how dangerous it is to bind with this kind of shit?” Sebastian whispered harshly.  


Joseph looked up in confusion. “What?”  


Sebastian rolled his eyes. “It was fucking stupid to bind like that. You could have broken a rib or caused irreparable damage to yourself.”  


Laughing breathlessly despite how it stung, Joseph grabbed his shirt from the floor. “I didn’t mean to keep it on for so long. How are you so…calm about this?”  


Sebastian looked away and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment. “I can relate.”  


“You?” Joseph paused halfway through buttoning his shirt.  


“Yeah.” Sebastian loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, showing the strap of a binder. “Surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, so is Sebastian


End file.
